nuestra historia
by Aoi Hinamori
Summary: todo comenzo en esa tarde de abril mi hermano mayor otra ves me habia olvidado, por suerte me encontre con el pasaron los años desde aquel dia... donde estas ikuto?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: ****nuestra historia**

Disclaimers: Shugo Chara no me pertenece

Notas de la autora (Sasu-chan): espero que no se vallan a confundir que pasa es que un pequeño pedaso de la historia pasa cuando Hinamori Amu tienen 7 años y su hermano Kukai 10 años, Ikuto 10 años… y los amigos de Kukai también tienen 10

* * *

Era una tarde de abril todo marchaba normal los padres trabajaban , lso niños salían a jugar con sus hermanos la parque …. Ecepto por una pequeña pelea de 2 hermanos los cuales casi dejan a medio parque sordos..

-kukai no me vallas a dejar aquí solita –decía un pequeña pelirosa su nombre era Hinamori amu tenia 7 años y estaba apunto de llorar

-pero amu, habíamos quedado en que tu eras mi escusa para encontrarme con mis amigos en el parque, mi amor no te va a pasar nada solo quédate aquí sentadita mientras yo los busco ok?-dijo un chico con ojos verdes el cual se llamaba Hinamori Kukai ,edad 10 años

-mmm…pero la ultima vez me olvidaste en la casa de mi amiga Rima, recuerdas que cuando llegaste a casa depuse de jugar fútbol mama te pregunto por mi y depuse fue que saliste corriendo a buscar-dijo Amu la cual se cruzaba de brazos

-jejje ,pero Amu tu sabes como soy cuando estoy jugando fútbol soy un poquito olvidadizo pero te juro que no te voy a olvidar esta ves solo voy a buscar ami amigos y venimos por ti para ir ala cancha de fútbol-dijo Kukai tratando de que aceptara-y te compro un helado? Te suena..

-mmm… que sea de chocolate y mañana me llevas al colegio-dijo amu con cara malévola

-bueno bueno …. Hermanita espérame sentadita en esta banca note muevas la ultima ves casi me matan por haberte olvidado jeje-río Kukai algo nervioso y se fue

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que Kukai se fue el sol se había ocultado y hacia frío de repente Amu escucha una hermosa melodía a unas cuantos esquinas al otro lado del parque la pequeña cansada de esperar a su hermano sigue la melodia.

-shugoi! Como puedes tocar así de bonito-dijo la pequeña Hinamori quien se había encontrado a un niño de ojos zafiros

-quien eres? Quer haces así? Y es cuestión de pratica niña-dijo el ¨niño grande con sentido de la responsabilidad ¨ que tenia al frente, pero Amu nunca le respondió solo se puso a llorar su hermano otra vez la había olvidado

-es….esp…..espera no no no, para de llorar ya ya por favor ven aquí siéntate aquí –dijo el pequeño de ojos zafiros quien la guiaba a una banca, ella solo lo cojia de su camisa y enteraba su cabeza en su pecho el no dudo dos veces y la abrazo

-lo siento … es que mi hermano se olvido de que me tenia que recoger en una de las bancas del otro lado del parque y me siento sola y tengo frío y hambre –dijo Amu limpiando se las lagrimas con la camiseta de el pequeño…

-oh! Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto…no te sienta sola yo esperare hasta que tu hermano te venga a recoger , tienes frío ponte mi chaqueta, y lo de que tienes hambre yo también tengo pero por estar tocando no compre nada, y a las 8 de la noche es muy peligroso si nos movemos de aquí y tu como te llamas?-dijo Ikuto quien le pasaba su chaqueta y se la ponía ala pequeña pelirosa quien había parado de llorar

- me…. Me llamo Hinamori Amu tengo 7 años y gracias, oye cuantos años tienes 27 -dijo Amu quien se limpiaba el rostro , Ikuto por su parte ponía los ojos como plato al oír la supuesta edad que la niña creía que tenia

-no acaso me como de 27?-dijo Ikuto aun no saliendo de su asombro

-jeje si lo siento pero es que actúas como uno de 27, y tus papas no te dicen nada por estar a estas horas afuera?-dijo Amu perdiéndose en los ojos del chico

-no la verdad no es que mi papa no esta mucho tiempo en casa y mama no es que le preste mucha atención con tal que llegue antes de 9 de la noche todo esta bien-dijo Ikuto con una gran sonrisa que hizo a Amu sonrojarse

-viste actúas como de 27 tienes mucha libertad-dijo Amu apartando la mirada de los ojos de chico

-jajaja no la verdad tengo 10 años solo que le demuestro a mama mucha confianza y no bajo mis calificaciones, así que no me pone problemas-dijo el

-oh! Genial –dijo Amu sorprendida

* * *

En la casa de los Hinamori…

-mami ya llegue-decía Kukai entrando por la puerta

-hola mi amor, y tu hermana donde estas-dijo acosándolo con la mirada

-etto…. Ya vuelvo-dijo Kukai quien salía a todas de su casa les digo flash le quedaba chiquito.

* * *

En el parque

-AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONDE ESTAS HERMANITO YA VA POR TI AMUUU!!!-gritaba Kukai a todo pulmón alzando hasta rocas y sapos haber si estaba ellas debajo de alguna

-shhh!! No grites Amu se quedo dormida-dijo Ikuto quien cargaba a amu en brazos

-tu quien eres y que le hiciste ami hermanita acosador de menores! Te denunciare!! -dijo Kukai quitándole a su pequeña hermanita de los brazos

-me llamo Ikuto tranquilo caray, tengo 10 años así que no me puedes denunciar por esa bobería a ti es el que te tiene que dar vergüenza dejar a una pequeña niña sola hasta estas horas-dijo Ikuto quien tomaba su violín y daba vueltas para irse

- ee lo siento es que comprenderás estaba histérico-dijo Kukai nervioso

-hmp! Nos vemos –dijo Ikuto quien caminaba despidiéndose con el brazo

-GRACIAS!-grito Kukai antes de que Ikuto desapareciera en la oscuridad

Así fueron pasando los días meses y años, y el único recuerdo que le quedo a Amu fue aquella chaqueta color negro……ella solo se preguntaba si veria a aquel chico de quien se habia enamorado ..


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso!

Subire cap de cualquier de mis fic los viernes para que puedan hacerse mas largos! Y si tadase gay! Tiene que sufrir bastante!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Anuncio a todos mis lectores! Hinamori Aoi o sasu-nisan o ren como quieran llamarme seguirá escribiendo hisotoorias tal vez no con la misma frecuencia de antes pero les aseguro que tratare de continuar

Peron por que casi medio año después pongo este anuncio jajjaa ¡Pues ya tengo 13 ya no soy la misma de hace dos años que no tenia tan buena ortografia ademas de mala redaccion, espero que les guste mi nueva forma de escribir aunque haya cambiado mi manera de escribir las ideas sigen siendo las misma incluso mas ya que entre mas edad mas imaginación! Pasense por kiss me mi nuevo fic! :D

Los quiero

Att: Aoi Hinamori


End file.
